To the Edge of the Universe and Back
by Stargirl12435
Summary: One-shot. "I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?" ― John Lennon


His black eyes seemed to blaze with fury as his blade made contact with my face. Thrown to the ground by pure momentum, I roughly land on my bruised knees. I take in a sharp breath as he yanks me by my hair, forcing me up. The feeling of the cold tile beneath my feet vanishes the second it arrives, as he punches me in the stomach. I crumble to my knees, trying to breathe with the invisible weight on my lungs. He pushes the back of my head to the ground, making everything seem distorted and far away. I roll onto my back and blindly kick, making contact with something hard. I heard a swear word fall from his lips as he grabs my arm and yanks me up, slamming me against the tapestry covered wall. The painting hanging there is jostled and I heard the women in it complaining about being woken up. Everything starts fading as the women continues to nag the still air about her disappointment that the dreamless drought hadn't worked.

Suddenly, it was dark. Everything was silent except for the baby owl snoring on my nightstand. I opened one eye. Then another.

Seeing thick blue curtains surrounding the frame of the enclosed space I was in, I could finally breathe again. I tried turning over only to find I was tangled in the sheets of the four posture bed and with a resounding- OOF!- found myself on the intricate wooden floor. I groan as I grab my wand out of my bun, letting my hair unwind and fall down my back. I ignore the knots and tangles in it, instead choosing to try and stand up. After successfully doing that, I quietly opened the chamber door and walked across the long hallway to the boys dormitory. Unsurprisingly, since it wasn't my first time needing you, I find your door open.

I wearily walk in to the room, not surprised to find the long haired one still up, reading an ancient runes textbook by wand light. He didn't seem surprised to see me either as he glanced up, nodded, and tossed me a block of the honeydukes chocolate he kept on his nightstand for the same reason. I popped it in my mouth as he went back to reading and let it melt on my tongue, feeling the warmth return to my fingers. Feeling slightly calm, I walked over to the side of your bed that always had the curtains drawn in case of emergencies.

I slightly lean over, my hair falling around my face, as I gently shake you awake. You roll over to face me and I watch as your tired green eyes adjust to my small form. Your eyes traveled my face and you simply asked, "Another one?" I nodded, and you moved over, lifting the covers and patting the space next to you. I crawled next to you and curled into your side, where I always seemed to fit perfectly, and felt your fingers brush my hair aside. You tilt my head up and kiss my forehead, whispering "It's okay. You're safe now." I nod and gently kiss you as a way say thank you, not trusting my voice. As your arms wrap around me, I sink into the embrace and breathe in your scent, feeling more safe and more calm with each breath. My eyes close and I feel you grab the 2x2 Rubik's cube off your nightstand and throw it at the chuckling figure across the room, still bathed in wand light. He catches it and puts it down, letting out one more chuckle before whispering- "_Nox_." -to put out the light emitting from his wand.

I hear you start to whisper thank you, but I fall asleep before I hear the phrase leave your lips. My body relaxes as I drift off, security and tenderness radiating from your hand as you pull me close to you and softly stroke my hair. I think you kiss my head, but being only 1/4th in the real world, I can't be sure. All I know is that I love you, and when I'm with you, all the scary memories and thoughts fade away. They were nothing compared to the happiness and joy you gave me. They're nothing compared to how crazy in love I am with you. "I love you.. _To the edge of the universe and back_."


End file.
